


Baby Kara: The Kryptonian Menace

by BeaMoraes, TowandaBRA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alex has no clue about what to do with a baby, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Graphic Descriptions of Drool, Kara was de-aged, Maggie is a wonderful mommy, The cutest couple with their baby alien, This is really cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but just a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaMoraes/pseuds/BeaMoraes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowandaBRA/pseuds/TowandaBRA
Summary: Kara is turned into a 9-months-old by a kryptonian device. I don't even have to say this smells chaos. Embark on a crazy journey with Alex and Maggie where the bonds of their new relationship are tested by having to take care of an alien tiny menace until all this mess is solved. May the force be with them, they'll need.We guarantee you tooth rooting Sanvers fluffiness with a speck of angst by the end but a shameless happy ending, or we give your money back :)





	1. A Tiny Hero is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing.
> 
> Hi guys!  
> Bea (it's bizarre to talk about me on third person) here again to provide you shameless fluffiness with my dear friend Towie. I'm really hoping you guys love it, I had to work hard to translate that kryptonese phrase :)  
> Towanda has a message for you:  
> "TowandaBRA here (AKA Towie) having #somuchfun teaming up with BiaZor-El.  
> I hope you like it guys :D"

It was a typical Friday morning at the DEO and Alex was peacefully working on some research when her phone rang. She couldn't contain her smile at her girlfriend's name written on the screen before picking up. "Danvers."

"Hello, darling. How are you?" Maggie's voice came cheerful from the other side of the line. "Excited for tonight?"

"You can't even imagine." Alex was smiling so wide that it was showing in her voice. "Watch my favorite sport, my favorite team, drinking my favorite beer with my favorite girl... I couldn't be more excited." Maggie had invited her to watch a game between National City Cheetahs and Midvalle Waves. Although they were amateur teams, the agent was very proud to say she was part of the women's division from latter while in college and her girlfriend was very happy to see photos of Alex in her old uniform.

"Me too. But that's not the only reason I'm calling you." Maggie let out a sigh. "NCPD found another alien body in the outskirts of the city. I thought you would want to check it out. Male, non-catalogued species, young appearance."

"Depends. Will the sexiest detective in the whole state be there?" The brunette teased.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm kind of busy here doing boring office stuff." The police officer answered saddened.

"That's a shame. We could have had a little warm up for tonight at my lunch hour." Alex replied pouting. "I miss you, love. See you tonight."

"See you tonight, Danvers." Maggie said in a seductive tone. "I promise to compensate for the lack of warm up, so, be prepared."

After sharing their goodbyes, Alex got her jacket and marched the halls of the DEO facility choosing a few agents to go with her to the crime scene.

 

* * *

 

The body didn't have any signs of fight, so he could only have died naturally or it was caused by chemical substances. The alien seemed to have died while still driving as he was found in the driver's seat and the car had lightly run into a pole. He looked so young, like he was younger than any known kryptonian, that got the team intrigued and raised questions about if he was a genetic experiment with kryptonian genes. The DEO agents searched the area taking samples for further examination.

"Agent Danvers!" Vasquez called from her spot investigating the car, holding a small shiny metal box. "It seems to be kryptonian, ma'am."

Alex inspected the object closely, the box was about the size of a smartphone, it resembled the aspect of a matchbox but was dense and heavy with some kryptonese words that she didn't recognize entailed on the borders and back, the front had some weird looking switches and buttons. The agent had no idea about what were the functions of the mysterious kryptonian device so she decided to give Kara and Winn a call to see if they could translate it for her.

"Vasquez, I need to take this to my lab. Please make sure that all samples are correctly stored and that the agents don't intrude on NCPD jurisdiction, okay?" Alex instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Susan obediently replied.

 

* * *

 

"Winn, are your kryptonese skills good?" Alex asked holding the device properly secured in an evidence bag in front of the nerd's face.

"I think the Man of Steel himself would be envious of my fluency, why?" The IT guy gushed.

"I have a job for you." The agent answered putting the bag on his desk. "I found this kryptonian device on a crime scene and I have no clue about what it is. There's some words in kryptonese that I don't understand, I hope you can do it. Otherwise I'll have to call Kara, and you know that when she shows up all food on a mile radius disappear, so for the love of the homemade cookies you brought this morning, translate it as soon as you can."

"Copied, ma'am. No need to call the alien Cookie Monster." Winn joked.

 

* * *

 

"Alex, you'll need to call Kara." Winn resignedly said entering Alex's lab 40 minutes later. "Those entails are ancient kryptonese and although my vocabulary is extensive it doesn't extends to before-Earth-was-even-born languages.

"What about Superman being envious of your skills now?" The agent teased. "She is helping with a pile-up and will arrive at any moment. She called wanting to have lunch with me, something about Snapper making her want to crush human beings with her pinkie and that she needed to relax, I commented about the device and she said she would be glad to help."

"Wow... That was kind of unexpected coming from Kara... Snapper is really getting to her." Winn stuttered awkwardly. "I left the device on the counter. Please, don't let her eat my cookies."

"Cookies! Where are the cookies?" Came Kara's cheerful voice from behind them.

"We're talking about hypothetical cookies, sis." Alex said covering for Winn.

The IT guy was kind of remorseful to see Kara's smile turn into a pout so he excused himself quickly. "Well, I'll get going. Plenty of work to do and no cookies to eat. Bye, Kara."

"Bye, Winn." Both sister said in unison.

"I brought food from your favorite place." Said the kryptonian with a huge grin handing Alex a bunch of bags from the brunette's favorite restaurant in Chicago. "And, I don't want to harm human beings with my pinkie anymore, I think the pile-up call helped me to relax a bit."

"Two excellent news." The agent said getting ready to eat her delicious spaghetti. "The device is right there on the counter."

Kara skipped there and started examining the golden box. "Wow! That's plenty of buttons."

"Kara, don't push them!" Alex scolded. "We don't know what it does yet."

"Sorry..." The kryptonian looked her guiltily, she had already pushed some, then focused on reading the encrypts on the back so she wouldn't be tempted by the tiny buttons again. "Man, this is old! I don't see this kind of kryptonese since school, back when I was nine."

"And can you read it?" The older Danvers asked hopefully.

"Of course I can! I'm from the House of El. I learned ancient kryptonese since I was 3 years-old." Kara said in fake offense and began reading. "Vahdhah zrhynj tiv :dhiviao ,rao, Voch kav chai :zhehiod vot Cythonna zrhynj :dehdh ,rao, chao raogrhys kehp vo :jahghah :dehdh ta- nahn kehp tiv raogrhys faos uldif epol"

"Now in English, dummy." The agent rolled her eyes.

"As Voch created the great Rao before being killed by Cythonna, Rao created time and who is able to control it retains the power of forever youthfulness." The blonde translated proudly. "That was dark... Look! The big button is glowing!"

"Kara, no!" Alex was too late, her sister had already pressed it.

There was an explosion of light that threw Alex to the ground followed by a loud noise. The agent heard Kara yelping but couldn't look due to the intense purple glow emanating from the device and cloaking her sister's form. The light and the noise lasted for about 80 seconds until it dissipated.

Alex slowly opened her eyes feeling dizzy and was surprised by the lack of Kara on her field of vision but even more startled by a odd familiar muffled sound she couldn't quite place. "Damn, it is annoying... Gosh, if only my head stopped spinning... I could get Kara to find out where this is coming from. Kara! The damn kryptonian device! Hell, this can't be..." She rose to her feet slowly as not to disturb her turning stomach and stumbled to the place that Kara was before only to find a moving pile of red and blue superhero suit which concentrated the noise she was hearing. "Is this the cry of a baby?"

Quick in searching through the clothes, Alex found something she have never thought she would see, a very distressed baby version of her little sister. Even in her tiny state the alien was so Kara, that blonde flowy hair and baby blue eyes the agent could recognize anywhere. "Damn! Damn! Damn! What will I do? Why won't she stop crying?" The agent thought panicking. "Kara?"

The baby instantly stopped crying and looked at the brunette with curious eyes. "Kara?" Alex tried again and this time the tiny kryptonian smiled and started crawling towards her sister babbling happily. "Hell, this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen... Are you alright?" Alex got more babbling as a response and the kryptonian chubby legs got caught on the discarded cape making her fall sideways. "Gosh, you don't even know how to talk or walk. I'm so screwed, I have no idea what to do with a baby." Tiny Kara babbled a little more and started chewing on her sister's hand and the brunette couldn't be more happy by the alien's lack of teeth. "And you have big Kara's appetite... I'm so lost! May Rao and the force help us, to be honest, any kind of supernatural and natural assistance are welcome." The agent sighed, she couldn't even imagine how many trouble the little kryptonian could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. See you all next Monday, or sooner depending on how much feedback we get.  
> Have a great week and may the force be with you :)


	2. Is this a baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to discover which powers Baby Kara has and what the kryptonian device really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the great feedback and all your reviews, you're all so wonderful!  
> I'm sorry for not posting it sooner but I had problems with internet connection and just managed to post it now (according to the US time I'm still not late for the Monday deadline). I hope you guys enjoy it, it was made with all my dedication for you guys :)
> 
> Towie's message:  
> Just thank you, thank you, thank you! For readers and specially my wonderful partner in crime.

Alex mind was blank while sat on the ground in shock with Kara still chewing her hand happily. The only action the brunette's overdriven brain managed to perform was to cover the tiny kryptonian's body with the cape in order to give the blonde some privacy even in her de-aged state.

The agent couldn't be more happy about what she did when Jonn, Winn and Vasquez burst into her lab, herself seeing her little sister naked was one thing but all their DEO friends seeing it would definitely be awkward for Kara when she got back to her normal self. This, if she even got back to her big self, but she couldn't think like that, they would find a way to reverse this mess. The older Danvers was ripped from her thoughts by Winn's voice. "Alex! What happened? We heard a noise and came running here right away... Is this a baby? Why is there a baby in your lab? Where's Kara?"

Winn's desperate rambling startled the little girl who bit Alex's hand a little too hard causing the agent to hiss in pain. "Damn, Kara! This hurt like hell. Looks like you're not as toothless as I thought..." The kryptonian stopped, throwing a apologetic look at her while holding her sister's fingers with her tiny hands, then started sucking Alex's thumb instead.

"Wait a minute! Kara? Is this baby your sister?" Jonn asked in disbelief. "How's that even possible?"

"Aww... Kara is the cutest baby I've ever seen. She looks like baby Rapunzel from Tangled. Have you ever watched it?" Vasquez said excitedly.

Alex looked at them all confused. "How will I explain this? I didn't even understood what happened myself... Damn! She really looks like baby Rapunzel. I've never seen a baby with so much hair, it must be her kryptonian physiology... Does she have powers? Is she even alright? We need to do a complete check-up and maybe this will help us reverse the de-aging process, or at least understand what the hell happened..."

"Agent Danvers? Agent Danvers!" Jonn's voice broke through her daze.

"Sorry, Jonn. This is all just so crazy... There was a kryptonian device on this morning operation and I brought it here for further study... Kara came to help me with some ancient kryptonese entailed on the thing , but you know her, she pushed some of the buttons then suddenly there was a explosion and I found her like this." She motioned to the adorable baby staring at them from behind Alex's hand and put the kryptonian seated on her lap without managing to free her thumb. "I have no idea what to do to reverse it, but I think the most important now is to do a complete check up to know if everything is alright and if she has her powers."

"I'll let Dr. Hamilton know you're bringing her to the med bay." Jonn excused himself.

"Winn, can you get someone to buy a pack of diapers and maybe a teething ring? It's getting a little troublesome to be a human pacifier." The brunette asked cringing at the amount of drool dripping from her hand that was in the blonde's mouth while Kara just stared at her sister happily not letting the older Danvers' thumb go.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I will take care of this myself. I'm pretty sure most agents here don't even know what a baby needs." Vasquez cut in.

"Thanks, Susan." Alex replied getting up with with Kara in her arms. "Winn, please analyze the device for me, this may be the only key to reverse the de-aging process and I have a feeling that I'll have my hands full until someone figures it out." She said smiling at the little girl who was swinging her legs happily in her sister's hold. "You're the only one that knows almost everything I know about alien tech. I trust you to bring Kara back to us." The agent looked firmly into his eyes trying to make her point.

"Of course, Alex. I'll do everything within my power to help her." Winn said ruffling the little blonde's hair causing her to giggle from around her sister's thumb. "Kara is really important for me too."

 

* * *

 

About 50 minutes later, Kara was irritatedly banging her arms and legs on the examination table, leaving small dents every now and then. She was wearing a more than oversized DEO t-shirt as a dress. "I'm sorry baby, just one more test... we need to know if you're okay so I can take you home." Alex tried to soothe her little sister.

They checked everything they could, from blood test to sunlight exposure, to show them Kara's health and power status and the baby kryptonian was more than done with being poked and prodded. At least they were finally sure the alien was in perfect health and had already started to develop some of her superpowers. Her cells was still maturing so they couldn't absorb or store much energy from the sun but some perks like oscillating above-adults-average strength, a bit of invulnerability but not enough to prevent needles from piercing her skin and according to the neurological evaluation, the part of her brain which controlled flight and heat vision were already formed but the special structures on her eyes and ears that gave her x-ray vision and superhearing were partially assembled or not assembled at all yet.

According to the physical evaluation results she was about 9-months-old or a bit younger, she was on the correct weight and height, had the four front teeth already and she babbled, crawled and drooled incessantly, she also seemed to have a special liking in Alex's hand and cookies. She ate as much as she drooled and that was a really big amount, Winn's homemade cookies vanished in minutes following all milk in the DEO despite Dr. Hamilton lecture about what a 9-months-old should really eat but that was the only way to keep Kara calm during the examination.

"We're all done, baby. You're alright. Now I can take my little princess home..." Alex tried to calm Kara down but the girl just cried and made a fuss, the tests clearly were not fun at all to the tiny alien. "You're a super baby. My beautiful and adorable super kryptonian baby. But thank goodness you don't have your superhearing, I bet you remember how hard was when you first arrived and didn't know how to control it..."

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Winn interrupted the agent by bursting into the examination room, startling Kara and making her cry even harder. Alex had to pick her up and start rocking her gently in order to calm the girl down a bit and when her crying was down on an acceptable level the brunette sent a death glare at the IT for worsening her situation. "Vasquez is back with the supplies for Kara, Mon-El arrived to help us with the occurrences while Supergirl is incapacitated and I completed my analysis on the alien device."

"Oh Rao! Please, tell me you found the solution. I can't stand her crying anymore, it doesn't stop." Alex said desperately, Kara wouldn't stop crying, the agent tried everything but nothing worked, it was driving her crazy.

"Actually, I have bad news. We tried everything in our database and after a little trip to the hologram room, Alura told us that the device was the object of a kryptonian supposed myth that is very similar to the Fountain of Youth in our culture. She said that the legend determined that only who had kryptonian blood and was capable to read the spell was able to activate the device's power, I'm pretty sure Kara fills the description perfectly." Alex nodded in concordance still rocking a distressed Kara so Winn continued.

"I read in your early report that the dead alien you guys found with the device was younger than any kryptonian, so, I clicked it all in place... When Kara pushed some buttons randomly she must have changed the settings to a bigger regression and this added at her already young age turned her into a baby. We really don't know..." Winn stopped at the sudden change on Alex's face and it didn't took long for Kara's crying to intensify. "Are you two alright?"

"Well, let's just say if I have talked to Vasquez first, we would still be dry..." Alex said with a sigh while the dark stain on her shirt spread.

"Oh... She didn't..." Winn cringed in disgust.

"Yes, she did." Alex interrupted, she already felt a headache coming with all that crying. "Please, bring Vasquez here as quickly as you can."

 

* * *

 

Vasquez was busy with some paperwork so she sent Mon-El with the supplies. Alex quickly ordered him to turn around so she could put the diaper on her sister privately and, after a few offended comments, he complied. After getting Kara out of the wet t-shirt and somewhat comfortable in her clean diaper (Alex really didn't have any idea how to put a diaper in someone), the agent decided to go and clean herself. "Mon-El, could you please look after her so I can put a clean shirt?"

"But she's crying and all crazy..." He said as Alex handed him the baby.

"She hated the tests and now she will never stop crying, I already tried. It's just for, like, 5 minutes, just so I can get her home without pee in my clothes." The brunette said already exiting the room.

"Can't believe my current love interest is drooling on me..." Mon-El thought holding the baby by the armpits ungraciously. "Hi, Kara! This is so awkward..." The tiny blonde stopped crying and stared angrily at him, she wanted her sister not some promiscuous Daxamite to look after her. Her big self had a lot of faith in what he could become, but as a baby she just wanted to be with someone she could trust.

"You're a cranky baby." The male complained staring back until they were practically in the middle of an alien staring contest. Suddenly Kara's little eyes started to glow and the Daxamite barely dodged a small weak ray of heat vision and that seemed to have scared the girl as much as him because the little kryptonian started to sob loudly. "Alex's going to kill me." Was all Mon-El could think as he tried to soothe the blonde.

 

* * *

 

When Alex came back with clean clothes, Kara was sobbing incessantly and the Daxamite was trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. "What the hell you did to her?" The agent entered on overprotective mode. "I swear she wasn't chocking in her own sobs when I left."

"In my defense, she tried to kill me first." Mon-El said confusing Alex as she picked Kara tenderly and started rocking her gently. "Heat vision" He explained himself pointing to the hole on the wall.

"Damn! She must have been scared out of her mind... The first time she accidentally used her heat vision when she got to Earth, she wouldn't leave her room for two weeks, I've never seen her so afraid..." The brunette started and her voice seemed to have a calming effect on Kara but the kryptonian was red with all the effort her tiny body was doing to bawl for so long, so Alex tried to use the pacifier Vasquez brought but the blonde kept on spitting it.

"Isn't she cold with just the diaper on?" The Daxamite asked.

"Kryptonians shouldn't be cold at this temperature, I'm pretty sure she's more stressed than uncomfortable." The agent was getting desperate. "Come on, Kara. Please, calm down, this is not healthy even for a super baby. Do you want my thumb, princess? Here, you can have it." The tiny kryptonian accepted it and started to painfully suck it, but Alex thought the sobs stopping was worth the pain.

"Take her to the hologram room. It'll probably help her to calm down." Mon-El suggested seeing the girl still looked mildly distressed.

"You're a genius! How didn't I thought about that yet? Thank you, Mon-El." Alex said gratefully.

 

* * *

 

Baby Kara's reaction at the hologram was not much different than big Kara's one. The girl just looked in awe at Alura's form and even Alex's thumb was long forgotten when she saw the woman's image. "Hello, my dear and brave daughter." Came the electronic voice.

The agent didn't know if the baby kryptonian remembered who exactly Alura was but she was pretty sure her 'presence' soothed the girl almost magically. "That's your mama, baby." Alex encouraged. "Do you remember your mama?"

"Ma?!" Kara tried without taking her eyes of the hologram while she extended her little arms to the figure.

"Yes, my princess. You're so smart!" Alex praised placing Kara on the ground so she could explore the room now that she was calm. The brunette's eyes crossed with Mon-El's, who was standing by the door, as she mouthed a 'Thank you'.

The Daxamite knew why Kara felt at peace in that room. He knew exactly how it felt to lose your whole planet and would probably feel as attached as the kryptonian if he had a piece of his home. With one last look at the sisters, Mon-El disappeared into the DEO halls.

Kara crawled towards Alura's image without thinking twice but when she tried to touch the woman her tiny hands went through the hologram. The little kryptonian looked back at her sister in confusion. "Ma?" She asked pointing to the figure as if asking the agent if she was sure about the information. When Alex nodded Kara tried again but she caught nothing but air, letting out a frustrated huff as she stared like she was in serious thought.

"Your baby version of 'The Crinkle' is even more adorable." The brunette ripped the kryptonian of her daze. Kara set a determined face and crawled back to her sister cuddling with the agents leg them grabbing the hem of Alex's pants to get her attention. "What is it baby? Want to get back up here?" The alien babbled happily and made grabby hands at her sister. "I think you didn't liked Alura that much after all..."

The blonde babbled more and smiled when she was finally on her sister's arms again. Alura's presence could be soothing but it was nothing compared to the sense of security that Alex brought to the tiny kryptonian. The agent could not be her mother, but that hologram also wasn't a mother figure to her in her baby state. Kara looked deep into the brunette's soft brown eyes with the same intensity of adoration from when she entered the room and Alex's heart just melted for the baby. "Want to go home, little princess?"

Kara babbled happily trying to get Alex's nose. "Calm down, Cookie Monster, you can have my thumb." The brunette teased and the kryptonian giggled promptly seeking her sister's thumb. "You love to make me your human pacifier, don't you?"

The blonde just looked up at her sister with happiness in her big baby blue eyes instead of the sadness that once was, Alex's thumb in her mouth already letting a trail of drool but the agent couldn't care less. "Let's get you home, sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter was made by Towie so it's already complete. I just need to tranlate to English and adapt to fit in the story style so, depending on the feedback, I should be able post it on Friday but the deadline is always Monday because it's Supergirl day!  
> I hope you all liked, let us hear your thoughts, we love it :)


	3. Meeting Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex forgot about her date with Maggie and the detective is furious until she finds out the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm really sorry about the delay on this chapter, it was written by TowandaBRA so it was ready, but I had to translate it from Portuguese and my grandfather passed away this weekend so I stayed with my family and couldn't translate it.  
> I hope you guys like it :)

Sitting on the sofa, Alex diligently tried to adjust an old shirt she had grabbed from her wardrobe in her little sister's body, cutting the excess of cloth.

"What am I going to do with you?" The agent tried to rationalize the whole situation while talking to herself and to the infant that chewed happily on a few pizza bites. “I never took care of a baby before, not even for one minute... You have to figure this out, Alex.”

Kara excitedly pointed at her sister that smiled back at her and praised the little girl. “That's it, Kara.” The kryptonian lifted her chubby arms with enthusiasm. "Let's try it one more time... Supergirl!" The alien once again lifted her arms and Alex couldn't help but ruffle the blonde's hair praising her intelligence. "My smart super baby..."

Suddenly the brunette heard the doorbell and panicked when she looked at Maggie's form through the peephole. "Damn!" She ran as fast as she could to hide Kara, who was still munching on her pizza, behind the sofa. “You stay there! Quiet! I don't want to hear a sound."

Alex opened the door without letting her girlfriend in. "Maggie! What a surprise!"

“Very funny, Danvers. Are you not ready yet?” The detective asked confused.

“Ready?" The agent asked in fake curiousness. In all the craziness of her day she forgot about their date and just remembered after seeing Maggie outside her door.

“I'm going to refresh your memory... Friday, basketball game, bar and a nice and cozy night at my place?" The smaller woman was disappointed that Alex forgot.

“Oh! I remember." The older Danvers face palmed. "Maggie, there was an... Something unexpected happened... I'm sick! Yeah that's it! I got a cold and I can't go." The woman let out some fake coughs.

"Nice try, Danvers." Maggie said obviously not buying the whole story. She knew when her girlfriend was lying. 

"We have to cancel it, really. I have a problem, a very little one actually..." Alex cringed at her own lack of ability in lying to Maggie. She was a trained secret agent, of course she knew how to lie and deceive, but when it came to her girlfriend she was helpless. "Let's do it like this... You go to the game, go to the bar and play pool with your friends... Tomorrow we talk."

"Spit it out!" The police officer's patience was coming to an end.

"There's nothing more to say, Sawyer." The agent sighed.

They stared at each other for some minutes until something got Maggie's attention. "Since when do you have a dog?!"

"What?!" The older Danvers asked surprised by the strange question.

"There's some kind of fur moving behind the sofa." The smaller woman explained the reason behind her questioning with furrowed brows.

“Fur?” Alex was starting to get nervous because she knew Maggie would discover Kara soon.

“A yellow pelage...” The officer trailed off.

“Damn, damn, damn... Come in.” Alex went to her sister behind the sofa and picked her up. The tiny kryptonian smiled and babbled happily.

Maggie was dumbfounded. “Is it... is it a baby?”

“It's what it looks like.” The agent said with a small and shy smile.

“I mean, what is this baby doing here?” The detective demanded.

Alex let out a loud sigh and seated Kara on the kitchen counter. "It's a long long story and this is not a simple baby... Maggie Sawyer, meet the one and only Supergirl.” Like she did before, the tiny alien raised her chubby arms when hearing her pseudonym. “Now you believe? She knows.”

“Are you kidding me?” The detective let out a sarcastic laugh at the bizarre situation.

“No.” The older Danvers said firmly.

“I need a drink.” Maggie served herself a double dose of whiskey. She was alway kind of jealous about the way her girlfriend cared for Supergirl, but bringing her to her house and ruining their date as a consequence was off the detective limits of tolerance.

“We found an odd kryptonian device with the alien you told me about this morning, so we took it to further study at the DEO." The agent explained. "There was an explosion in my lab, Supergirl was hit by it and then she turned into a baby. Winn analysed the device and it looks like it's some kind of kryptonian Fountain of Youth, but we still don't know how to reverse it.”

“You could have asked your sister to take care of her, she seems to be good with kids. She's also a friend of Supergirl, isn't she?” The police officer complained, she couldn't believe Alex ruined their date without thinking twice.

“Oh, my sister is a bit overwhelmed with work. She's coming as soon as she can.” The older Danvers made up a excuse already worrying about how she would explain Kara's disappearance.

The smaller woman approached Kara inspecting her close and the tiny kryptonian watched her back with the same intensity. “These eyes... I... I know these eyes.”

“Of course you know them. You've met Supergirl before, this is just a mini version of her.” Alex let out a nervous laugh.

“No. This is different.” Maggie looked even closer at the infant who gazed at her attentively. “Oh my God! Alex...” At hearing her sister's name the little girl pointed at the agent. “This is the same glare your sister sent me at the bar when we first met. Kara...” the blonde baby raised her arms babbling at the detective. “Your sister is Supergirl?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” The agent rolled her eyes at Maggie's statement.

The police officer observed the alien a little more and decided to test her theory. “Alex.” The kryptonian pointed at her sister. “Kara.” The superhero once again raised her chubby arms. ”I need another drink.”

Defeated, Alex picked the tiny girl up from the counter who started sucking her sister's thumb. “Really Kara? You can't keep a secret even when you can't talk.”

Maggie looked at the discarded box incredulously. “Did you feed her with pizza?”

“She was hungry. Kara loves pizza.” The agent replied smiling at her little sister. "And that got me a few minutes break from being a human pacifier."

“Pay attention, Alex. Babies can't have pizza. Even if they like it.” Maggie explained as she was speaking to a kid.

“Her stomach is made of steel, she can handle it. Who's my super baby?” The agent joked blowing raspberries at Kara's neck causing the tiny kryptonian to clap happily against her sister's hands and giggle madly.

“I should arrest you for mistreatment.” The police officer joked with a hint of truth. “Change of plans, Danvers. We're going out.”

“I don't have anyone to take care of Kara, we can't go.” Alex said confused.

“I said Danvers. Both of you. We'll go shopping. Clothing, food, and a few other must-have things for a baby.” Maggie explained.

“Do you know how to take care of babies?” The older Danvers asked curiously.

“I'm not an expert, but I'm obviously more skilled than you.” The detective snorted.

“Maggie, I can't ask that you help me in this. I'm sure Baby Kara will be a lot of work and this is not your responsibility.” Alex said softly.

“I'm not going to let a defenseless baby alone with you... Not before teaching a few things about how to take care of this bundle of joy.” Maggie ruffled the blonde's hair.

“Defenseless? This is Supergirl, the girl of steel.” The agent said through a smile.

“Right now she's just super baby, and she can't take care of herself.” Maggie picked the infant up who seemed to be having fun but protested when had to let go of her sister's thumb. The detective leaned to kiss her girlfriend but was stopped by a tiny chubby hand grabbing her nose. "So you're a jealous one, little Danvers?" Kara babbled happily at the detective. "She's adorable" The small woman melted for the infant, looking up to smile at Alex and placing a kiss on both Danvers' foreheads. "Now, babe, get your jacket while I fix this mess you made."

"What did I do?" Alex asked confused, already making her way to the bedroom.

"The diaper is on the wrong side. You really have no clue about you're doing, Danvers." Maggie teased. "Remember me to never let you alone with our child when the time comes."

The detective heard a low. "Maggie, you demoniac marshmallow." Alex was smiling so wide that it could be heard in her voice.

The police officer carefully discarded the old diaper and did a quick job in putting the new one the right way, minding the regulation of the straps so the girl would not be uncomfortable. "People on NCPD would never believe if I told them I changed Supergirl's diapers." Maggie said softly blowing a raspberry on the tiny kryptonian's belly and smiling wide at the girl's giggles.

Entering the living room, Alex laughed at the cute scene and landed a kiss on her girlfriend and on her sister's head. "I love you, my girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let us know your opinion, your feedback is always appreciated. See you next Monday :)
> 
> As always, Towie's message:  
> Team up =D


	4. Baby Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go shopping for baby stuff and we got to know a little more about Maggie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I know I should have posted this two days ago and I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm in a really busy moment at my personal life and my sleep deprived brain couldn't manage to finish this chapter earlier. Sorry you all.  
> Today's chapter is Towie's and mine.  
> Anyway, I'm not entirely satisfied with the result of this but I hope you guys like it, it was the best I could do :)

Twenty minutes later Maggie parked Alex's SUV in front of a big department store. “Stay there. I'll be right back.”

From the backseat, the Danvers sisters watched as the detective disappeared into the store. "I think she's a bit mad at me." Alex stated getting a bunch of babbling as a response. "You liked the pizza, didn't you? I was going to buy potstickers too, but I think we're under strong supervision now." Kara pouted and the baby version of 'The Crinkle' was back so the agent started blowing raspberries in the blonde's neck until she was giggling again.

It took Maggie less than ten minutes to walk out of the store already taking out the content of the little bag she was carrying. "Put this on her." The officer said handing her girlfriend a basic onesie. "Kara can't go in there wearing your giant shirt."

"Yes, sir." The older Danvers mocked.

The detective ignored the teasing and started underlining some items in a foreign paper. "I got a baby shower gift list. I'm highlighting what is essential. How long do you think she'll stay like this?"

"I have no idea. The DEO is working on it but so far they haven't made any progress. I hope they figure this out soon but by the looks of it it'll take more time than it should. I think she'll be like this for at least one week, even if they find some answers soon it'll take a bunch of testing until it's safe to try it on her." Alex explained feeling Kara tense on her lap as she tried to dress the girl. "Not on you baby, we're done with tests on you. Okay?" She clarified and felt her sister relaxing.

"Okay. So, we buy supplies for two weeks, better safe than sorry." The officer said looking up from the paper and frowning at the Danvers sisters.

"Uh... Maggie... I think I need a little help here." The agent said blushing after seeing her girlfriend noticed she didn't have any idea how to deal with an onesie.

"You're really clueless, Danvers." Maggie said laughing at Alex's total lack of skill. "Here, let me." She picked Kara up quickly getting rid of the drooled shirt and dressing her with expertise.

 

* * *

  
  
The tiny kryptonian was clapping happily on the shopping cart, facing Alex who was playing peek-a-boo with her, while Maggie searched through the store for the right supplies.

Their cart was full. They had picked several packages of diapers, some onesies and coveralls, socks (Kara loved them), baby shampoo and soap, plastic decorated plates and spoons, baby formula, a sippy cup, organic baby food (Maggie was to blame for it), a pacifier with the House of El symbol and two bottles.

“Kara, look!” The agent picked her sister up and showed the tiny kryptonian a sleepsuit with the House of El symbol, it even had a small cape attached to it. The alien squealed happily, roughly grabbing the outfit and another one with a pink dinosaur in it and hugging them close. "Calm down, Little One. We can take both. It's not like you didn't covered them with drool already."

Maggie brought a small leather jacket for babies and tiny jeans with an insanely wide smile. "That's the oddest thing I've ever seen."

"Nobody would dress a baby like this..." Alex stated with a raised brow while the blonde sucked her thumb happily.

“We would totally dress a baby like this.” The officer laughed as she picked the right size. “Badass Kara.” She teased when her girlfriend rolled eyes at her. "So, toys. She'll need some if she's even half the bundle of energy big Kara is."

The agent chose a colorful ball, some bath toys and a couple of board books. The detective chose a plush lion and some building blocks. Kara, herself, chose a couple of toy cars that she kept fiercely crashing together, earning scared looks from Maggie. "Danvers, isn't your sister a bit too young for being so destructive?"

“Nah..." Alex dismissed. "She just helps with one too many pile-up calls.”

 

* * *

 

After their little shopping trip, the trio went back to Alex's place. Shopping bags scattered on the living room, Maggie promptly filled a baby bathtub they bought with warm water while the agent undressed her little sister who was barely awake.

Kara was exhausted after their eventful day so she just relaxed boneless on the detective's hold while the woman washed her carefully and lovingly. "Tough day, princess?" Maggie asked smiling at the kryptonian's fight to stay awake and receiving a small sigh as a response. Alex appeared on the doorway already dressed up to sleep and with clean clothes for her sister. "Can you dry her while I prepare her bottle or you also don't how to do it?" The officer teased and the taller woman sighed rolling her eyes.

When Maggie came back with the bottle, the older Danvers had completed the task given and was waiting for the smaller woman to teach her how to change diapers. The detective handed her girlfriend the bottle. "You can feed her as soon as we're finished here."

"First, you have to put the back half of the clean diaper under her, up to her waist. If you're changing her you have to pull down the front half of the soiled diaper and fold it, putting it under her, clean side up." Alex nodded as the officer explained. "Then, you clean her up with baby wipes and make sure she's dry before removing the dirty diaper and pulling the front of the new one. This important, if she's still wet she'll get rashes and we don't want that."

The agent looked a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation but she tried to keep her cool so joking was the best way to cover up. "They don't teach us things like that at the DEO. It's almost as complicated as bioengineering."

Maggie laughed at her girlfriend hoping it would help to placate her uneasiness. "Now you fasten the straps being careful so it's not too tight or too loose. See? It's easy!"

"You make it seem easy." Alex complained grumpily as the detective finished dressing Kara up.

"Because it is indeed easy." The petite woman said with a smile. "Someone with as much phd's on the curriculum as you should find it easy, at least. Have you ever seen a baby up close until now?" She teased earning a gruff as response.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the tiny kryptonian was peacefully sleeping surrounded by pillows on her sister's bed. "Sweet dreams, princess." The detective whispered covering Kara with a fluffy blanket.

Turning the light off, both women headed to the kitchen. The police officer opened a couple of beers as Alex heated leftover pizza on the microwave. “Thank you, Swayer. I don't think I would be able to do this without you.”

“I'm always glad to help a Danvers.” Maggie answered capturing her girlfriend's lips on her own.

“So, did you like our date?” The agent teased after they broke apart.

"I can't help but say it was the oddest date in my entire life." The smaller woman laughed. "Changing Supergirl's diapers was the last thing on my to-do list for tonight."

With their beers and pizza, they cuddled on the couch just enjoying each other's presence for a while. Maggie was the one who broke the silence. "Does she have powers?"

"Technically, yes. She's already been exposed to yellow sun's radiation but, as she is still a baby, her body doesn't absorbs as much energy from it than her adult kryptonian cells and there are also some special structures yet to come." Alex explains, over enthusiastic about the scientific vision of the phenomenon. "She's already stronger than human babies and sort of tried to kill Mon-El with her heat vision earlier."

"I love when you talk science to me, Danvers." The police officer said in a seductive tone. "Do you think she could hear us if we... You know."

"Thank Rao no." The agent sighed cuddling closer to her girlfriend. "When Kara came to live with us, one of the worst parts for her was her superhearing. She had just arrived in a new planet with new sounds, sights and culture and she could hear every single noise at the same time. It was really hard for her and took a lot of time, concentration and practice for her to control it. Right now, the superhuman structures that guarantees her that power are not assembled yet but she could still be more sensitive than a normal baby because of her others super senses."

“Okay. So, no fun for us today." Maggie said with a pout. "You're in debt with NCPD's hottest detective though, and you'll have to pay for every single one of your crimes." She whispered at her girlfriend's ear and was satisfied when the goosebumps on Alex's arms were visible.

"How do you know so much about taking care of babies?" The older Danvers asked to cover up her body's reaction but genuinely interested.

"I'm the second of three children. My little brother is fourteen years younger than me." The detective told with a distant look, caught in the memories of her childhood home. "My parents were a bit overworked when he was born and my older brother was already in college. I took care of him a lot when I was not at school. That's how I learned everything."

"Does he still lives at Blue Springs?" The agent questioned caressing her lover's hair.

"Yep, he became a handsome and honored young man. I'm very proud of him." The police officer said smiling, her impossible cute dimples showing.

“To be honest, I would never believe that Maggie Hot Sawyer was so good with babies if I had not seen it with my own eyes." Alex said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I have talents you're yet to know, agent Danvers." Maggie said seductively capturing her lover's lips again.

They kissed for a few more minutes but before things got too heated the older Danvers broke their embrace. “Maggie, you can go if you want, don't worry about us, we'll be alright. It's late, you've already done too much.”

“I was thinking about it... Tomorrow is Saturday and none of us have work to do. What do you think about me staying and helping you a bit more?” The detective asked.

“I don't want to burden you.” Alex protested.

“It will never be a burden to me... Well, maybe it's a bit exhausting but it's a pleasure to me." The officer cut her girlfriend off. "Also, this way I can kind of compensate how much I miss my little brother. So, find me some clothes and a pillow, tonight your couch is my bed.”

“You know there's enough space for the three of us on the bed." The agent said with a smirk. "It'll be more comfortable. It's not like you've never slept there...”

“Sweet and naive Alex. I'll teach you today's last lesson about babies." The detective snorted. "No bed is too big when a baby is in it, they can fill every single space when they're sleeping. So, believe me when I tell you... Your night will be like a troubled secret alien mission while I'll sleep like an angel."

Alex just stood dumbfounded while Maggie made her way to the shower throwing her button up at her girlfriend's face. "Sweet dreams, Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Once again sorry for the delay. Always remember that your feedback is highly appreciated. See you next Monday, may the force be with you all :)


	5. A Not So Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kryptonian menace is awake and there's nothing that can hold her back :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I can't thank you enough for the amazing feedback I've been receiving. You guys make my day!  
> The other notes will be longer because I have some changes to notify you guys about.  
> So, enjoy the chapter :)

Maggie was not a morning person, naturally, but got used to waking up at the break of dawn after her years at the police academy. Recently, one of her favorite things about her early awakening routine was to watch Alex as she slept. The agent looked so vulnerable in her sleep, nothing like the toughness she used to emanate when awake and that soft and cute side of her girlfriend was one of the officer's most special treasures. However, that Saturday morning as the detective woke up there was no warm body smelling lavender shampoo and men deodorant next to her. She opened her eyes searching for her lover and then remembered the reason behind her waking alone on Alex's couch.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl. She was so engrossed with helping Alex with her sexuality then falling in love for the woman's soft brown eyes that she didn't realized what was right on her face. Now everything made sense, the agent's devotion to alien physiology, her over worrying about Supergirl... Her girlfriend's little sister was National City's caped hero and, not only that, but right at that moment said hero was a bubbly 9-months-old. It was a lot to process but Maggie couldn't say she disliked it, the blonde was a bundle of sunshine both in her baby and big state. Tiny Kara brought a lot of tender memories of her baby brother and the domesticity of the whole situation was overwhelmingly warm. Although Alex's helplessness with little ones, it made her think about actually building a family with her lover in the future.

The detective lazily rose from the couch and after cooking breakfast and preparing two bottles of milk for when Kara woke up, went to the bedroom to find her girlfriend sound asleep and the tiny kryptonian focused on an unintelligible talk with her plush lion. The blonde's eyes lit up at the sight of the smaller woman and she made grabby hands at Maggie who promptly picked her up ignoring the crazy amount of drool covering every inch of the baby.

By the tangle of sheets, she was right about Kara not being a quiet sleeper. The alien started babbling happily at her so the officer put a finger to her lips and whispered to the little girl. "Shhh! We don't want to wake your sister up."

The tiny kryptonian concentrated brought her own chubby index finger to her small mouth and tried to mimic what Maggie had done. "Sssssss!"

"That's it, my smart princess." The detective praised ruffling the blonde's hair and went to change Kara's soiled diaper. "I don't know how you're so happy all the time, kiddo." She said as the infant giggled happily after grabbing the petite woman's nose. "My little brother used to wake up the entire house when he needed a change." The officer quickly changed the alien all along placing tender kisses on her tiny belly causing Kara to giggle.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Maggie asked placing the kryptonian on her makeshift bed on the couch and making sure she couldn't roll over. She received a vigorous nod as a response. "Of course you are, Cookie Monster." The detective brought the first bottle and gently fed Kara with it, taking the opportunity to cuddle with the tiny alien and play with her blonde locks affectionately while the girl played absentmindedly with the officer's nose and dark locks. The bottle was emptying faster than she expected so she decided to prepare a third one. "Want more, princess?"

The little hero nodded still sucking at the bottle's nipple even after all the milk was gone. Maggie let her drink the second bottle by herself while she prepared another one and coffee for herself. No more than 2 minutes later Kara was handing her the empty bottle, exchanging it for a full one. "Wow! That's why your appetite is famous, little one! Three in a row, I think you broke some Guiness Book record."

The petite woman placed Kara on her lap, turned the TV on and zapped the channels until she found a silly cartoon. The blonde lazily drank her third bottle cuddled with the detective making small content sounds every now and then as the officer petted her hair. Maggie got a fluffy blanket for them and Kara was almost asleep against her chest when suddenly the alien jostled up.  
  
It didn't take long for Alex to appear on the living room. "Good morning, my girls." She greeted, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning, babe." The officer answered leaning into the kiss her lover pressed to her lips. It was cut short, though, by a small chubby hand pulling at her hair so the two of them broke apart and placed kisses on either sides of the blonde's head at the same time causing Kara to giggle and clap happily.

"The poor thing was excited since you opened your eyes. It's fair that she is the first to greet you." Maggie said giggling as Kara all but jumped in Alex's arms.

"Why? Did she develop superhearing overnight? How could she know I was coming?" The agent said confused, already trying to check the tiny kryptonian's ears for any change.

"No, dummy, you can relax. It's a baby thing, they are more stimulated by smell than us. So basically Puppy Danvers smelled you coming." The smaller woman said with a smile as her girlfriend hugged her sister close. "I made breakfast. There are pancakes, some eggs and coffee. I think, though, we'll have to buy more milk, Kara has already drank three whole bottles."

"Is it true, little one?" The blonde babbled a response and pointed at the empty bottles on the table. "That's a lot, little bear. We'll have to think about buying a cow, it'll be cheaper and faster. Do you know what sound cows make, princess?" Kara shook her head so the agent mooed causing the little girl to giggle and repeat the sound a few times. "That's it, my super baby. You're so smart. Could you be a nice girl and stay here with Maggie while I eat breakfast?" The blonde nodded and threw herself at the detective, trying but failing miserably at placing a kiss on the woman's cheek causing drool to cover it. "Gross." The older sister cringed as her girlfriend wiped her face clean with a pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how was your night, Danvers? Sweet dreams?" The officer mocked playing with Kara and her new building blocks while Alex ate.

"I hate to admit but you were right. Kara filled every space on that giant bed and that was really a surprise, I didn't think she could occupy more than her big self already does." Alex said taking a sip from her coffee. "It was like fitting a rogue alien with all kicks and punches but I slept surprisingly well. And you, Sawyer?"

"All sweet dreams, Danvers. Sweet dreams I hope you can make come true when Kara gives us the chance." Maggie said in a seductive tone but was surprised by a block zooming past her head. Apparently the tiny kryptonian have found throwing the blocks hazardously more fun than actually building things with them. "It's fine, little Danvers. I get it! She's your girl! But stop trying to kill me, okay? Let's play with your cars, baby? They are less deadly." The detective put the blocks back on the box and gave the blonde her little cars.

"I said it was dangerous to buy wooden blocks for a baby who has super strength." Alex said laughing at the situation. "Just don't get killed for a few more minutes, okay? I have to call Winn to know how the things are going at the DEO."

"I promise I'll try." The detective said getting a pillow as a shield if things went south again.

 

* * *

 

"Winn, how much progress have you guys made?" Alex said when the call was answered. She had entered the bathroom because Kara was getting really loud with her toy cars.

"Good morning to you too, agent Danvers!" Winn mocked dryly from the other side of the line. "I'm sorry, Alex. We didn't make any progress yet. According to Alura's hologram this device was just a myth and the people in the stories about it would die and kill for getting a chance to be young again, so they never thought about reversing it. It makes all sense but it's not what we want to believe, so we will continue searching and if in one week we don't have any answers... You'll have to call Superman."

"Damn! Why the hell she didn't listen to me when I said she couldn't touch it?" The agent said angrily thinking about punching the wall but deciding against it. The helplessness was the worst feeling for the brunette but she had no choice but wait and trust on her fellow agents. "Sorry, Winn. I'll try to show up on Monday or Tuesday, see if I can help... I just can't stay here with my arms crossed while we still don't have answers."

"I totally understand." The IT guy said softly. "And how's our little girl going?"

"Curious, smart and hungry, very hungry." Alex said not being able to hold back the smile at the thought of her adorable little sister. "She just tried to kill us once or twice so I think this is a good thing."

"That's so Kara... Wait a minute! Us? You called Eliza?" The man said exasperated.

"No! No way! She'll never know about it or I'll never hear the end of this." The agent grimaced at the thought of her mother ever discovering she let Kara be turned into a baby. "Maggie is helping me with the little menace ."

"Maggie as in Detective Maggie Sawyer?" Winn said surprised. "Does she know?"

"She discovered by herself." Alex said hearing Kara giggle. "Besides, I can trust her, I'm sure about it. Thanks Winn, but I really have to go and see what these two dorks are doing. I have the feeling they'll burn my apartment to the ground."

"Bye, Alex. Good luck with your children." He said laughing and disconnected the call.

 

* * *

 

At the living room, Kara quickly got bored of playing with her cars. The blonde decided to explore Alex's apartment instead, what drove Maggie kind of crazy because although was clear the tiny kryptonian didn't totally mastered the art of crawling, the girl was really fast. So, the detective thought it was better to entertain the infant before she was lost from her line of sight and swooped her up. The alien protested at first but after the officer lifted her up above her head so it felt like she was flying the de-aged hero started giggling madly.

Alex entered the room just in time to watch her girlfriend put the girl on the ground when she made her Supergirl landing pose. Both were panting with all the effort and Kara was covered in sweat and drool. "I think it's bath time, do you mind Maggie?"

"No, it's okay. I think it'll help her calm down a bit, if that is even possible." She said picking the girl up once more and sitting the little alien on her shoulders with steadying hands on the girl's back. "But this time I'll teach you how to do it. With this little ball of energy speeding around, you'll have to master it quickly."

 

* * *

 

"So, yesterday was just a quick bath before she went to sleep. Today I'll teach you how to give her a complete bath." Maggie instructed while taking off the alien's clothes and diaper. "First thing is to test the water's temperature. Put your elbow in and feel if it's comfortable. Neither hot nor cold. Just comfortable."

"Okay..." Alex complied . "It's a bit too hot." She put more cold water until she felt it was the right amount. "Now it is fine."

"Nice. You have to remember that bath means water being thrown all around." The detective explained. "None of us is walking away dry from this."

It didn't even took two full minutes since Maggie put Kara in the tub for the tiny kryptonian to start banging her hands on the water surface and splash it randomly. "It's nice, isn't it princess?" The agent asked as the girl babbled happily when she put a rubber duck on the tub.

"Now, you're going to wash her hair. First you damp it." The officer said with the container already in her hands. Kara protested a bit when water fell on her face but it was nothing but a bit of whining. "Be gentle when applying the shampoo, you want her clean but not stressed."

"Yes, sir." Alex complied once more smiling at the contentment sounds Kara emitted while she massaged her scalp.

"And then it's time to rinse." The detective coached. "But be careful with her eyes..."

It was too late, water with soap had already dripped from the blonde's head and entered her eyes. The tiny kryptonian closed her eyes painfully thigh and her whole body shivered.

Maggie tried to alleviate the girl's pain by pressing a wet towel to her eyes but this just caused her shivering to intensify so the officer backed away. She was really lucky, because when Kara opened her eyes two thin beams of light shot from them hitting square into the innocent rubber duck which deflated significantly. The poor alien started to cry instantly.

Alex was so terrified that it felt like she was frozen in place. The agent looked to her equally scared girlfriend and stated.  
"Wow! She definitely has her powers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Your feedback is highly appreciated and although I've been really busy lately, I swear I'll answer everyone.  
> As I'm always late for our Monday deadline because of watching the show, I decided to change it to Tuesday. So, Towie is probably the one to post next chapter because I'm from Rio and our 'Carnaval' starts Friday.  
> May the force be with you all and Towie will be back with a new chapter on Tuesday :)


	6. Going Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie suggests that they move to Kara's apartment and they have a lot of fun and some emotional moments on their first day there :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry for the wait, I've missed you all! As I said I'm from Rio and we had our famous 'Carnaval' this week so I'm a bit late but don't be mad at me, we made a bigger chapter to try and compensate the delay.  
> Enjoy :)

After her eventful bath, Kara was seated on the living room's floor entertaining herself with a deck of cards spread on the rug, a stethoscope she had 'confiscated' from the DEO and a big pack of cookies.

"Maggie, do you mind to look after her for a while? I want to take a shower." The agent asked, eager to change her wet clothes from when her sister splashed water on her.

"Sure, babe. No problem." The detective replied with a smile, her equally wet clothes don't bothering her at all.

Alex left the room, and Maggie didn't move trying not to divert child's attention from what she was doing. It was effective just for a few minutes until Kara created a new toy. The tiny kryptonian put one cookie on the floor punched it, pulverizing the food and deciding she liked the sensation, did the same thing for each one of them.

The officer couldn't avoid the smile seeing the small alien laughing heartily every time that food was spread everywhere. Kara looked inside the pack, and when she found it empty, looked at Maggie lifting her chubby arms and babbling sadly.

"Sorry, Cookie Monster. You smashed all of them." Leaning on the sofa the infant got up and grabbed the woman's hand pointing to the kitchen.  
"I'm telling the truth. You ate or destroyed all the cookies."

Kara steadied herself and frowned putting her fists on her waist. "Is this serious? Are you trying to do the Supergirl thing to me, you little stinker?"

Maggie stared back. They stayed like that for less than a minute. "I'm going to defeat you using a weapon stronger than kryptonite." The woman said throwing herself at the girl 'shooting' implacable tickles. Kara giggled loudly writhing on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Alex came back, and her 'children' stopped immediately their tickling game looking at the agent.

"Ops! I think we're in serious trouble." The detective concluded.

"I want to know who is going to clean that mess." Alex faked being angry before joining Maggie, 'torturing' her little sister on the ground for a few seconds.

The girl calmed down when released, the morning activities finally weighting on her tiny body and making her sleepy, so she got comfortable on her sister's lap and after a bit of complaining from the agent about not wanting to be a human pacifier after actually buying a real one, she was almost asleep sucking the older Danvers' thumb.

"Alex, maybe you think I am interfering, but no matter how much I love your place, maybe you'd be better at Kara's apartment." Maggie said in a low tone in order to not disturb the infant when she was finally quiet. "It's bigger, colorful and I think your sister would be more comfortable in there."

"What do you think, little one?" Alex asked and her heart melted when her sister gave her a sleepy but surely one of the Sunny Danvers' unique smiles. "So Kara's apartment it is."

"Did you already notice how Kara seems to shine even more when you speak to her?" The detective asked after observing the sisters for a bit.

"You think so?" The agent questioned hopefully.

"I am pretty sure. And I also noticed, no matter how old she is, it always happens." The officer said with a smile that showed her cute dimples.

Alex smiled happily thinking about her girlfriend's observation and remembered of what J'onn always told her. "You're Supergirl's hero."

 

* * *

 

It took a bit of time packing, but they finally managed to get everything important in Alex's car and headed to the younger Danvers apartment.

As soon as they entered Kara's place the agent put the blonde on the ground and helped Maggie bringing their things inside, always keeping a close eye on the exploring alien. The tiny kryptonian liked her sister's apartment but seemed even more cheerful in her own home.

Alex tried her best keeping her eyes on the crawling infant and she was glad the girl became quiet when her sister handed her the toys they bought but it only took a second of distraction for her to hear a loud crashing noise. "Kara!"

Both women run towards the origin of the sound to see the blonde partially hiding behind adult Kara's favorite blue blanket which was covering the bed and a offensive building block laying besides the ruins of the hero's desk lamp.

"What did you do? It was Kara's favorite lamp... I mean, yours... You're going to kill me when you come back to normal." Thinking, Alex stopped for a while lifting the covers so she could lecture her sister face to face while her girlfriend cleaned the broken glass. "Wait, how you could blame me for something you did? Geez, it's weird. Still, you can't destroy big Kara's apartment like this, are you understanding me, little girl? If we've been here for about 10 minutes and you already did such a mess, do you think it will be anything left after a week?"

The tiny kryptonian was almost in tears, she didn't totally understood Alex but the way she was talking to her made the blonde beyond sad. It didn't take long for the agent to notice that and sit down by the girl's side. "Shhhhh. Don't cry, princess." The older Danvers cooed caressing Kara's hair. "See? I'm not angry, baby."

Discreetly, Maggie confiscated the buildings blocks for good while Kara made her way to her sister's lap, Alex enveloping the tiny hero with the blue blanket and calming the girl down with her thumb.

"What do you think about lunch, princess?" The detective suggested crouching beside the sisters. "I bet it would cheer you up. Am I right, Cookie Monster?"

Kara babbled a response wrapping her chubby hands around the officer's sleeve pulling her closer and making grabby hands at her who promptly swept the girl up and took her to the kitchen improvising a high chair with some pillows, making sure her steading hands never left the tiny alien's sides.

"I'll take the opportunity to teach a bit about baby food." Maggie said to her girlfriend who followed them bringing a bib for the alien.

"Yes, sir." The agent said mockingly. It was quickly becoming a habit.

"Princess here will be our official taster." Maggie started as Alex adjusted the bib on the kryptonian. "Now, first some fruits. You have to peel then scrape it." She coached as her girlfriend followed her instructions with an apple and then with a pear, Kara loving them both.

While Alex fed the de-aged hero fruits, the detective showed the agent how to mash bananas with oatmeal and thanks to the modern industry, a lot of foods could be simply heated up.

As the kryptonian's appetite was insatiable Maggie let her feed herself some pasta, sometimes trying to give both the agents and the officer some of her food. That was a touching thing coming from Kara always-hungry Danvers but the women were not happy with all the sauce covering their faces after the blonde's attempts.

Noticing she was still not satisfied the detective fed the alien some porridge ending up with more food in herself than anything else. But the last meal were being fiercely denied by Kara. "Come on, princess. I don't get it, why you're not eating? It's so tasteful." Maggie protested when the hero refused to open her mouth. "What's the problem? You're hungry all the time." But the girl continued unyielding.

"What are you trying to make her eat?" Alex asked taking away some pasta still on the officer's hair.

"Broccoli and zucchini soup." The detective answered holding another spoonful at the blonde, this time trying to distract her by making flying motions with the spoon.

"Really, Sawyer?" The agent asked in disbelief.

"It's good for her, Alex. She only has to try to love it." Maggie tried tickling the alien to make her mouth open.

"Ha! I want to see that!" Alex made herself comfortable observing, no doubt about who would win that battle.

The officer tried once more touching the spoon to the tiny kryptonian's mouth that whined and threw a handful of the soup at Maggie. "That wasn't nice, young lady." The detective scolded. "Argh! I give up. You are impossible." Irritated she got up, opened the fridge and took a beer.

"A Danvers would never eat a thing like this." Alex came closer to the tiny girl whispering in her ear. "I'm proud of you, sis." The agent placed a kiss at the infant's cheek who smiled condescendingly.

 

* * *

 

After their late and messy lunch, Kara was cuddled with her plush lion on a bed of pillows by the couch, engrossed with a new cartoon the officer found cute.

Maggie and Alex were seated on the couch observing the little girl. The blonde was chewing almost the whole paw of the toy without even diverting her eyes from the screen and was babbling happily every now and then when the character interacted with the viewers.

"Danvers, if you don't mind I'll go home for a while. I clearly need a change of clothes." The officer informed her girlfriend with a sad smile.

"Maggie, I don't want to overwork you but are you sure I'm capable of taking care of her on my own?" Alex started nervously playing with her hands. "I feel so insecure, it's like I'll mess it up at any moment. I would never forgive myself if something went wrong with her..."

"Oh, babe, of course you two will be fine. You've been taking care of Kara your whole life, you already know how to do it." The detective said lifting her girlfriend's chin so their eyes could meet. "Look, it's just for one night, I'll be back tomorrow with my things if that's okay with you. I want to embark on this journey with you, my love."

"Are you sure? I would never ask for you to change your life like this to help me..." The agent said gazing at her girlfriend warmly. "But I couldn't thank you enough if you did."

"I'm sure I can think about someway you can do it. Actually, it will be a honor to stay. I'm loving our little family." The smaller woman said putting a loose strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "I was thinking we could go to the park tomorrow, maybe we can have a little picnic. What do you think?"

"It sounds amazing!" Alex grinned wildly and was quick to hide a tear of happiness that slipped from her eye. "You are amazing." She concluded kissing her girlfriend tenderly then passionately until Maggie felt a light pull at her clothes and broke the kiss apart.  
"And you taste like broccoli." The agent said laughing before picking the intruder up and setting her on Maggie's lap, not surprised when the girl licked a bit of soup from the detective's fingers and cringed. "Time to say bye bye to Maggie, princess."

Kara started whining and held the officer's clothes as if it would prevent her from leaving. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be right back and I'm pretty sure we'll have a lot of fun at the park tomorrow." The detective said blowing a raspberry in the blonde's neck, making her relax and giggle. "Call me if you need anything, Danvers." Maggie said handing her girlfriend the baby who waved her goodbye.

"Oh, you can be sure of that..." Alex said kissing the smaller woman then watched her leave. "Now, it's just you and me, sis." The agent received babble as a response. "So, sisters' night it is."

 

* * *

 

Around 7 p.m., the Danvers sisters were happily cuddling on the sofa and watching TV as in any other sister's night, the only difference was that now Kara was enthusiastically chewing on her House of El pacifier that the brunette finally convinced her to give it a try and they were watching 'Frozen' on Disney Channel instead of action-packed TV series.

Their afternoon was considerably quiet compared to the rest of the day and the agent bathed, changed and fed Kara just fine on her own.

The tiny kryptonian seemed to have loved the movie and Alex couldn't help but compare them both with the sisters from Arendelle. Kara was all bubbly and brave like Anna and the agent was more introspective and would do anything to keep her little sister safe, like Elsa.

The alien was deeply concentrated on the screen in front of them and didn't stop as much as to blink even when the commercials entered. One advertisement though, seemed to have had a greater impact on the blonde. The diaper commercial showed a baby being bathed, changed and playing with a woman and it enumerated a lot of things that mothers did to their children. Baby Kara was deep in thought for a few seconds before spitting her pacifier, pointing at the screen and questioning. "Mama?"

Alex didn't know where that was going but her curiousness made her roll with it. "Yes, princess, that is a mom and that's what they do with their babies."

The girl thought a bit more and pointed at a framed photograph on the furniture near the TV. "Mama?"

At that, the brunette was beyond curious, she knew that baby Kara was likely to find a mother figure for herself, that was some instinct so common that even chicks were inclined to follow the first bird they found as if their matriarch, but she didn't think it would be that fast and that it wouldn't be her. At the same time she was proud of her tiny alien for being smart enough to understand their relationship was different she was kind of jealous of not being the chosen one after taking care of her so fiercely even in her adult version. Alex looked closer to the picture and there was just one person there who she could have formed such a powerful connection. "Maggie?" Do you think Maggie is your mom baby?"

"Ma'ie mama?" Kara asked again like she had done at the hologram room, searching for confirmation and even for acceptance.

"I'm not sure, princess." The agent understood why her girlfriend was the chosen one, the detective had took the responsibility of taking care of the baby upon herself since she discovered their odd situation and she had did it with love and commitment, but it was too much to ask this of Maggie. The officer would have to give the final say on this, she didn't know if the woman was prepared for it. "You'll have to ask her yourself."

At that, Kara set a determined face. "Ma'ie mama." The girl put her pacifier back in her mouth, getting back to watching her movie happily.

Alex knew Maggie had no chance against the kryptonian, no matter what age her sister was, when she decided something no one could change her mind.

They watched a few cartoons after the movie and fell asleep on the couch watching 'Lilo and Stitch'. The agent couldn't stop laughing at the irony of her watching it with her own little alien menace.

 

* * *

 

It was around 2 a.m. when Alex woke up at Kara's trashing around in her sleep. The agent drowsily checked if the girl needed a change but after just one look at the tiny kryptonian's distressed face, she was sure her sister was trapped on a sadly usual nightmare.

The blonde used to have lots of nightmares when she first arrived on Earth and Alex was more than habituated to comforting the girl after a restless night, even as an adult Kara sometimes showed up at her apartment in the middle of the night seeking her sister's soothing arms. "Shhhhh, baby. It's okay, you're okay. It's just a bad dream." The brunette cooed, rocking the infant awake.

When the little hero opened her baby blue eyes, they were filled with tears and she instantly nuzzled into the crook of her sister's neck letting out noiseless sobs. The blonde was so inconsolable that she even rejected the agent's thumb and her favorite blue blanket.

Despite Alex's efforts to calm the alien she could still feel Kara's thick tears wetting her shirt while she cried softly with a death grip on her sister's clothes. The poor girl was scared out of her mind and it made the brunette remember about something that had helped teenager Kara on her early earthly years and maybe could also help her baby self.

Still rubbing the kryptonian's back in soothing patterns and humming an old lullaby, Alex went searching for a childhood memento she was sure Kara still kept somewhere in her apartment. It didn't take long for the agent to find the blonde's precious stuffed dog, Krypto, as the alien called it, that the Danvers gave her after some months on Earth.

The brunette gently readjusted her hold on the tiny hero so the girl could see her old favorite toy. "Look, princess, Krypto is here. You're okay." When Kara laid eyes on the dog she instantly hugged him close and the older Danvers didn't know if it was it's smell or if it had triggered some old memory of the alien but slowly the blonde's cries came to an end and it didn't take long for sleep to overcome her, Alex couldn't be more happy to know Kara was again peacefully sleeping against her chest. The agent placed a tender kiss on her sister's forehead before laying on the bed with the kryptonian cuddled close and letting sleep overcome her as well. "You're okay, princess. I'm here. It was just a dream. I'm never going anywhere, okay? I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Thanks a lot for your feedback, that's really a wonderful motivation for us to write, you guys have been amazing!  
> If you guys want to send me or Towie prompts, feel free to contact us on Tumblr in @biamoraesrj and @towandabr.  
> And as I'm always late, I gave up once and for all establishing a deadline but I'll still update it weekly, just not in a specific day.  
> See you guys next week and may the force be with you all :)


	7. A Stroll in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie deals with Kara calling her 'mama' and they go to the park. A lot of Sanvers fluff, really, they kiss a lot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I know it's been a long time but college is making it almost impossible for me to write so the updates will take longer than the weekly updates we had before.  
> It's May 4th so it's a sacred day and I couldn't let you guys without an update.  
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Maggie arrived at Kara's apartment around 9 a.m. and used the spare key the hero kept behind a pot in the hallway to let herself in. The officer couldn't help but smile at how cliché the blonde's hiding place was, and she didn't even understand the use of keeping a spare key when the girl could enter flying by the window and Alex either waited for her sister to answer the door or kicked it down if she was worried about the younger Danvers, but she wasn't going to be the one questioning the kryptonian's reasons.

The police officer slowly walked through the kitchen and living room to find the cutest scene on Kara's bedroom. The tiny blonde was sprawled on Alex's chest, being softly rocked by the steady rise and fall of the brunette's breathing, the girl had her sister's thumb in her mouth and her arm was loosely draped over a foreign white plush dog. Both were profoundly asleep so the detective decided to make breakfast for the sisters.

After Maggie prepared Kara's bottles and Alex's pancakes, cereal and coffee, she silently made her way to where the Danvers slept.

Putting the tray with food on the nightstand, the officer kneeled next to the bed and smoothed the blonde's hair out of her face, placing a tender kiss on the tiny kryptonian's forehead who lazily opened her eyes and spit Alex's finger, roughly rubbing her baby blue orbs while stretching her tiny limbs and Maggie couldn't help but smile at how alike the sisters were while waking up. The alien finally knowledged the woman's presence and shot her the brightest smile, promptly grabbing her nose and giggling happily.

"Good morning, princess." Maggie greeted kissing Kara's chubby hand that was on her face, causing the girl to giggle louder and seat on her sister chest.

The agent began to stir awake at her girlfriend's voice and the girl's movement, repeating the same stretching ritual as the younger Danvers. "'Morning, babe." She said earning a chaste kiss from her girlfriend, her voice thick with sleep.

"'Morning, Sleeping Beauty." The officer chuckled and Kara started to bounce happily causing Alex to groan.

"Excited that Maggie is here, aren't you, baby?" The agent said leaning on the headboard to relieve Kara's pressure on her ribs and earning a vigorous nod from the tiny kryptonian.

"Mama!" The blonde squealed throwing herself at the detective who instantly froze in shock at the word, her brows scrunched in confusion as she caught the little girl.

Maggie stared at her girlfriend for a few moments trying to find any answer for what just happened but all she met was teasing from her lover. "Hey, Kara, looks like 'The Crinkle' is contagious. Now Mags has it too."

The detective opened her mouth but her brain was simply not catching up with her tongue so she closed it again and decided to just ignore what had happened. "I made breakfast." She said pointing to the tray on the nightstand and wincing at Kara's feet on her abdomen when the girl tried to climb to her shoulder. "You should eat, I'll change Kara quickly, she must be starving."

"She's always starving." Alex laughed as they disappeared into the bathroom.

Maggie silently undid the straps of the alien's soiled diaper while the blonde tried unsuccessfully to play with the officer. The small woman's mind was in overdrive, to know that a small infant saw a mother figure in her was too much, definitely more than she could take at the moment. The detective was not prepared to be a mother, not even for a couple of weeks. However, she could not abandon the boat now, Alex needed her, Kara needed her, she could not afford fleeing just because of her insecurities.

"Get a grip, Swayer, you can do this." The officer thought as she allowed herself to lightly tickle Kara's feet causing the hero to giggle before strapping the clean diaper in place. "They need you, do this for them. It's not a big deal, she'll be back at her adult self in no time and we'll all laugh about this freaky situation. You can do it." Thinking about it, she went back to the bedroom where the agent was finishing her cereal.

"All done? That was really fast." Alex said making room for Maggie and Kara besides her on the bed. "These pancakes are divine. Thanks, babe." The agent smiled between mouthfuls disappointed when she earned nothing but a small nod from her girlfriend while the detective unenthusiastically handed a bottle to the infant on her lap. "Are you okay, Mags?" The older Danvers asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind the officer's ear, her worried brown eyes locked on the shorter woman.

"Sure." The officer said avoiding her girlfriend's eyes.

"I know you, there's something wrong. No more hiding our feelings, remember?" Alex pleaded tenderly. "Is this about Kara? You don't have to feel responsible, you can go anytime you want, babe. We'll be alright. You don't have to be burdened by this situation..."

"You and Kara would never be a burden for me." Maggie said fiercely, interrupting her lover then letting her voice drop a few octaves to explain her thoughts, finally surrendering completely to the woman she loved. "I think I'm just not ready to be called a mother yet. A couple of days ago I was just going to take my girlfriend on a hot date like any other Friday night and suddenly her sister, who was secretly a superhero, is turned into a baby. I just rolled with it and grew to love this baby alien menace. I was enjoying to be someone she could trust but I thought she saw me like 'Auntie Maggie' and not as her mother. It's a bit confusing, my brain probably just froze."

"I can totally understand. This is confusing even for me, the agent with an alien sister who works for the Department of Extranormal Operations. It must be really crazy for you to have your life turned upside down like this." Alex said side hugging her girlfriend and soothingly running her hand through the detective's dark locks, the breakfast tray long forgotten in the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, I just overreacted." Maggie said absentmindedly kissing Kara's head who looked up from her bottle to investigate what all commotion was about. "She deserves a mother after all those years, I feel like it's wrong to deny her this but at the same time I don't feel apt to take this role. It will be really awkward and all but I think we'll eventually work it out."

"I'm glad you opened up, babe." The agent said with a smile leaning in to capture her lover's lips in hers.

Maggie let herself get lost in the kiss, drinking up all the emotions Alex managed to convey through their tangled tongues. She could feel the love, the care, the passion and a spark of something new the intimacy of the family life brought to them. It felt like a lifetime but it didn't take long for the officer to feel a chubby hand tugging at her shirt.

"Hi, princess. What do you need?" The officer asked smiling sheepishly after parting the kiss, still dazed from it's intensity. The kryptonian handled her the empty bottle and pointed to the other one on the tray. "Do you want another one, baby?" The detective asked combing her fingers through blonde hair and receiving a vigorous nod as a response.

Alex handed the little girl what she wanted. "Here you go, sis! How about playing with your new friend Krypto for a bit?" Kara nodded once more and untangled herself from the detective crawling to where the plush dog was. "Now, where we stopped?" She said to her girlfriend climbing in Maggie's lap to kiss her once more.

The tiny kryptonian played with the white dog for a few minutes until she tried to feed him some of her milk and it spilled on the bed linen, she tried to stop the leaking but couldn't so she turned once more to her caregivers and found a scene that the girl didn't exactly understood but somehow knew she shouldn't have been watching.

"Mama?" She asked with her eyes closed and covering Krypto's eyes.

That was enough to snap the women back to the real world. Alex's hair was messed from the detective's hand and Maggie's neck and shoulders were a bit red from tiny scratch marks, it wasn't exactly their dream make out session but was the closer they could get with Kara near. "Hi, princess. Need anything?" The officer asked out of breath.

Kara peeked at them and decided it was safe to look again, her sister had already climbed out of Maggie and had a warm smile on her face. The spilled milk was clearly not a priority anymore so the blonde simple crawled towards them babbling happily and giggled when her sister intercepted her and threw her body on the air. "How about we get you ready to our little picnic, baby? What do you think?"

The tiny alien giggled madly babbling nonstop while her sister threw her around and Alex had a joyful smile plastered on her face, both akin to the detective's hungry stare at the older Danvers. "Maggie, why don't you dress Kara while I get ready?" The agent asked getting an excited cheer from the blonde.

The officer's attention turned back to the moment and she stuttered a response. "Well... I think it's better for you to do it... you know... practice,so... I kinda really need a cold shower right now... probably new pants as well. Kinda your fault, Danvers." Alex's lustful smirk was enough to send Maggie half walking, half running to the bathroom.

At her sister's girlfriend exit Kara pouted sadly looking at the older Danvers with puppy eyes. "Not my fault your 'mama' is horny as a preteen, baby. Now, let's get you ready." The agent said with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

About half an hour later, the three of them were finally ready for their stroll on the park. Alex traded her usually black attire for a white tank top with a loose fitting green button up on top and jeans, Maggie was in one of her usual plaid shirts and skinny black jeans while Kara was in a blue shirt with butterflies and white shorts, her blonde hair graciously braided by her 'mama'.

The ride to National's City Center Park was calm aside from the detective scolding Alex for opening the window and letting the tiny kryptonian put her head outside like a puppy.

The day was sunny and Kara absolutely loved that they decided to stop by a playground before the picnic. The girl giggled nonstop when her sister propelled her high on a baby swing, clapped happily when Maggie took her on the merry-go-round, even when the officer herself got a bit dizzy with all the spinning, and babbled incessantly on the sand box where she wildly threw around the little crystals.

After about 20 minutes of baby fun, Kara was having the time of her life dangling about 6ft in the air on the jungle gym. Maggie thought the girl would only manage to hold herself up for a few seconds but she was not counting on the alien's super strength making the girl feel comfortable up there.

Alex was starving and it seemed that Kara already had enough time to play, not even considering that her sister probably was even more hungry than her, so she got up from where she was seated observing both people she loved the most. "Hey, girls. I think it's lunch time for us, I'm starving."

"That's our cue, princess. Let's go!" Maggie said supporting Kara so they could leave but the girl didn't seem to loose her hold on the bar. "Come on, Kara! We're hungry and I know you are too. Baby, please be nice to Auntie Maggie and release the bar."

Alex was laughing at her girlfriend's inability to convince Kara, the woman was begging while the tiny kryptonian was having fun with it. "Need some help, detective Sawyer?"

The officer was extremely frustrated because no matter how much she pulled the alien wouldn't detach so she let out a huff and defied her lover. "I doubt you could do it better."

"20 bucks that I can make her let go without even touching her." The agent said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Danvers. You have to stop starting bets you can't win. It'll be the easiest money I ever made." Maggie said irritated.

"Just be ready to catch her." Alex said looking for something in her backpack. Finding a cookie she waved it in front of the little girl's face and they both watched as the hero's mouth watered and her brows furrowed at the knowledge that she lost the battle. Kara landed on the detective's arms already making grabby hands at the treat.

"Good girl." The agent praised ruffling the blonde's hair as the girl devoured the cookie effectively drooling all over the officer's arms.

“Gross... That was not fair. How did you know it would work?" Maggie asked grimacing at the cookie murdering that was happening on her arms, saliva spilling everywhere as crime evidence.

"That's easy. Kara and food are OTP." Alex said laughing as she hugged her girls close.

 

* * *

 

After burning all her pent up energy on the playground Kara laid sprawled on the picnic towel taking a nap while both women set the food. The blonde looked so peaceful on her sleep sucking on her House of El pacifier and hugging Krypto, her now inseparable friend, that Alex couldn't help but stopping to admire it.

After a few minutes, the officer finished arranging the vegan stuff she brought and joined her girlfriend on contemplating the tiny blonde and the park's nature. She hugged Alex from behind and started laying kisses on the taller woman's shoulder.

The agent let out a long sigh soaking up the sun rays and enjoying the calm she rarely had. Alex broke the silence wanting to share her thoughts with her girlfriend. "Have you ever thought life could be like that? That we could be like that? You know, this peace, this happiness... Sometimes it's overwhelming for me..."

"Are you going domestic on me, Danvers?" Maggie teased making her girlfriend laugh. "Just kidding. Remember when I said you deserved to live a full and happy life? That's what we're doing right now."

Alex couldn't help but capture her girlfriend's lips on hers in a lovingly kiss. They stayed like that for minutes, kissing, talking, eating and contemplating the beautiful moment life was gifting them with.

It didn't take long for Kara to wake up and after her nap and a couple of bottles she was ready for another round. The girls played joyfully on the grass, Maggie running around with the tiny alien on her shoulders and throwing the blonde up in the air then catching her and Alex playing peekaboo and other funny games with her sister.

 

* * *

 

The baby kryptonian was playing with her cars while Alex read and Maggie tried to take a nap laying her head on her girlfriend's lap when a bald man came from nowhere and started yelling barbarities at them. "This kid need a father, you both are freaks who are dismantling our society."

The middle aged man continued his rant about how they were filthy and deserved the worst until it enraged the detective so much that she considered arresting him right on the spot for hate crime. The officer, sadly, was used to this kind of people but she would not let her girlfriend be exposed to this on her watch.

Alex saw Maggie's gaze on her backpack where her badge and pistol were and understood what she was thinking. "We're off-duty, babe, he's not worth."

The three of them were surprised by a car flying right at the man's head. "No wonder you're raising a monster. Freaks!" He shouted walking away while clutching his bruised forehead.

"Nice aim, princess." Maggie praised pulling the girl to seat on her chest.

"I think we deserve an ice cream after all this shit." Alex suggested and Kara cheered.

"Bring a vegan one for me if you find, please." The detective asked sitting up and tickling Kara a bit.

"I don't think they sell fake ice cream on the park, honey." Alex said teasingly and went to buy the treat leaving a pouting girlfriend and a giggling sister behind.

The officer was playing with the tiny kryptonian when suddenly a little boy came running towards them and just stopped after tripping on Alex's backpack. The kid didn't seem to be 2-years-old yet and had Down syndrome, he got up waved at them smiling and Kara waved back at him.

The tiny alien climbed out of Maggie and crawled to him offering one of her cars for the boy to play while the officer watched the exchange curiously. "Hi, little boy. Are you lost?"

"No, mommy's hewe." He said pointing at a woman a bunch of fts away who seemed to be looking for him.

The detective couldn't leave them alone so she was glad when Alex arrived with her ice cream and a confused look on her face. "Kara made a new friend as you can see. Now, watch them as I tell his mom where the fugitive is." Maggie explained.

The agent watched as her girlfriend jogged to meet a redhead woman and pointed to where the kids were playing explaining what happened. Even from far away she could see the relief on the mother's face as they jogged back.

"There you are! Thank goodness you're okay, I was so worried..." The redhead exclaimed kneeling in front of the little boy. "I'm sorry for the trouble, he can be a little menace sometimes." She said to the officer.

"No problem, we know what's like to have a tiny troublemaker in the family." The older Danvers cut in. "Hi, I'm Alex Danvers and this is my girlfriend Maggie Sawyer and that tiny girl over there is Kara, the menace we deal with.

"My name is Veronica and my little boy is Michael." She answers shaking Alex's hand. "Seems like they liked each other."

"I'm pretty sure." Maggie said smiling at the kids playing together, Kara was clearly holding back her strength so she would not hurt the little boy. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit? They're having fun."

"It would be awesome. Thank you." Veronica answered with a smile.

The kids played for almost 30 minutes, eventually feeding each other fruits from the picnic, until Kara started to get sleepy again. The redhead saw the little girl yawning and decided it was time to go. "Michael, say bye bye to your friend, we have to leave."

The boy pouted and they all laughed at the cuteness. "Bye, Kawa." He said kissing the blonde's cheek as his mother thanked the girls for the hospitality.

Kara waved at him already crawling to Alex's lap and making herself comfortable for a nap.

"Little Danvers, crushing little hearts..." Maggie teased as she handled the kryptonian her pacifier and started preparing to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Your feedback is highly appreciated, it keeps us writing.  
> You guys can relax, this story won't be abandoned, just the updates will be slow.  
> May the 4th be with you all! We love you :)


End file.
